


Just A Bunch of Gay Boys

by TsukasaPChan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukasaPChan/pseuds/TsukasaPChan
Summary: The princely, idols of Yumenosaki aren't your typical knight in shining armor.No.They're just a bunch of gay boys.ENJOY THIS SMOL FIC OF ONESHOTS, because oneshots honestly fit my short style a lot better rip me//tags will be added along the way  ((REQUESTS OPEN FOR NOW)





	1. Eichi / Tsukasa

"Are you quite sure this is alright?"

"Ahh, if Tenshouin-onii-sama is bothered, I could leave-"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. But is it alright for you to be here? Won't Keito scold you for skipping Archery Club?"

Tsukasa blinked, almost unaware that he was sitting with the Tea Club, enjoying the quiet of the garden with his onii-sama, Knights senior and fellow first-year.

"Ah.."

"Suu-chan.. Did you forget that you were part of the Archery Club~?" The vampire teased, nudging Tsukasa's leg with his foot.

"I most certainly did not, Ritsu-senpai. Also, would you please stop kicking me? The maids at home would surely scold me for dirtying my uniform.." 

Hajime timidly hushed Ritsu away, making his movements so delicate that he wouldn't bother his senior. 

"Hm~? So Suu-chan acknowledges his maids for scolding him instead of his senior? You're really mean, aren't you?" 

Having enough of his teasing, Tsukasa pout and turned his head away. It was rather childish, but he didn't exactly know how to respond any way else. Last time, he made a loud commotion and bothered Eichi, so he tried to refrain from displeasing him this time. 

"Uwah, you're like Secchan.. A total tsundere~"

"S-Senpai..!"

"There, there. That's enough, Ritsu-kun. Stop bullying Tsukasa-kun." 

Ritsu just ignored all of them completely, moving under a table and falling asleep. 

Really, how on earth is he able to sleep so comfortably..? 

The red haired boy was about to say something, when he felt a hand on his head.

Usually, he wasn't used to being touched. He wasn't sure how to physically interact with a person. He wasn't even allowed to touch a single girl. (Which, of course, would make it hard when Anzu came into the picture.) 

But something about this touch was different. He didn't tense like he usually would, or swat the hand away if it was someone he didn't particularly like. He just sat there, completely relaxed, but with a rather dumbfounded face. 

"I appreciate that you would take the time to come and chat with us, but you have priorities too. Go on back, now. Keito might scold both of us next time."

Tsukasa wasn't disappointed.

He would've been hushed away anyways, and by Eichi, but he expected to feel disappointed and sad. 

But he didn't. 

So he stood up, dusted off his uniform and bowed, thanking them for the tea before moving to leave.

"Ah, and Tsukasa-kun."

"Hm..?"

"Come back for Tea Time again! When you're free!" 

"Wha-.."

 

He bowed one more time before running off awkwardly. 

 

Ritsu sniffed the air and pout, glancing at Tsukasa before giving Eichi a glare, "You made his blood smell really good last second, that was mean.."

"Whatever are you talking about, Ritsu-kun~?"

"Stingy.."

"Hush. Come and finish your tea. I worked really hard on it this time~"

 

\----

 

"And what is the meaning of this, Suou?"

"I humbly apologize!"

"Oh my~"

"Wahahaha! Suo, you totally suck!"

"LEADER!"


	2. Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi has his own methods of celebrating Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Valentine's Day, but hoo boi am i late HAHAHA

Izumi has his own methods of celebrating Valentine's Day. 

All of which,

are terribly disastrous,

in one way or another.

 

(Makoto's Case)

"YUU-KUUUUUUUUUUN~!" 

"Geh! I-It's Izumi-san! Get away from me, you sicko! Shoo, shoo!"

"Running away is so mean, Yuu-kun! Wait! Onii-chan has some presents for youuuu!"

...

Makoto doesn't want the present.

 

(Leo's Case)

"Oi."

"Wahahaha!"

"Ou-sama."

"This new song is perfect! Wahahaha!"

"Oi!"

"INSPIRATIONNNN!"

"OU-SAMA!"

Leo tilts his head back, staring up at Izumi who continued to stare back, with a dull, disappointed face.

"Why did I join your unit again?"

"What's with that face? Scary! Wahahahaha!"

Rolling his eyes, Izumi dropped the small sack of chocolates in Leo's lap, who went to observe them as if he's never seen a piece of chocolate in his life.

"Be grateful, you idiot king-"

"SENAAAAA~!"

"Hey-!"

"What's this? Chocolate? Ohh! Because today is Valentine's Day! Wahahaha! Thanks! I love you!"

"Stop throwing those words around so carelessly.."

He was grateful, at most.

 

(Arashi's Case)

"Here."

"Ara ara? What's this, Izumi-chan~?"

"You know what it is."

"I want to hear YOU say it~!"

"Soooo annoying! If you don't want it, I'm taking it back." 

"Geez, you're such a tsundere!" 

Arashi took the roses gratefully and gave a devilish grin before throwing his arms around Izumi.

"Why are you squeezing me with your body?"

"It's called a hug, Izumi-chan. I'm hugging you."

"Stop."

His touchy-feely personality wasn't the best in situations like this. 

 

(Ritsu's Case)

"Hm~? Chocolates..?"

"No shit, Kuma-kun." 

"..."

"..."

Ritsu waved the pouch around, grinning, 

"If Secchan were a cute girl, I would've appreciated this a lot more~"

"Kuma-kun, what the fuck."

As usual, he just played around.

 

(Tsukasa's Case)

Today, Tsukasa was definitely a different case.

Where on earth was he?

That was a start. 

Izumi checked the studio, student council, archery dojo, and was ready to give up.

But then it hit him in the face with a sign. He facepalmed and talked to himself as he started walking,

"Yeah, don't check his classroom. You're so smart, Izumi."

Showing at least /some/ manners, Izumi had decided to enter from the back door, which was convenient. Tsukasa's desk was a few seats away, and with the remaining students in the room, he refused to leave. 

Why?

The silver haired model spotted the small bags of chocolate on his desk and rolled his eyes, going over to give him a shove. 

"It'll be a waste."

"Sena-senpai?"

"If you hand them out, I'll be nice and give something to you."

That seemed to be enough to give him determination and Tsukasa went and passed them out to his remaining classmates, letting out a relieved sigh when he retreated back to his desk. 

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Sena-senpai, please don't treat me like a child.."

"Here, since you were good today."

In Izumi's hands was a small stuffed toy, much similar to the blue dinosaur he had given him during Christmas. It was a small red and white rabbit. Tsukasa took it slowly and blinked. 

"What? Don't you want it?"

"Ah, no, it's just.. Sena-senpai, do you like to sew..? This is.. handmade, right?"

It was Izumi's turn to fluster. The senior grabbed his bag and turned away,

"I just made it in my free time! Don't be cocky, shitty brat..!" 

"Ah, he left.."

"..."

"Ufufu.. Thank you, Sena-senpai~"

 

He was a shitty brat about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the end, this chapter seemed more of an izutsuka oneshot--???


End file.
